We are all different
by Phoenixsbirdsofflame
Summary: Allison was forced out the pack because she was different. (Flashbacks will be throughout the whole story) sorry for any mistakes. I have been updating everyday so far I don't know if it will stay like that though.
1. Chapter 1

Allison was different. She wasn't part of the pack anymore because of one secret, she had kept this secret for a very long time, but she couldn't explain it, she wasn't human, at least she didn't think it was possible for any human to do what she could do, after she was kicked from the pack she disproved her self she didn't bother much with her looks much, she preferred to sit and be alone when possible, when she got home she ignored her dad. After exposing her secret in front of her pack was the stupidest thing she could do. She knew deep down they wouldn't except her, just because she was more powerful than a lot of things, Allison didn't understand she could make things easier for the whole pack, but in a way they were right her abilities were growing stronger slowly at first when she started developing these 'abilities' she had a bad headache for a whole month. And after she noticed she had great reflexes and was very flexible, but that was the start, the headaches soon stopped after but the 'abilities' only grew stronger and started to develop she could jump higher and fight amazingly like nothing you had ever seen before, you would think having these 'abilities' would make her feel great and powerful, but inside she was depressed, sad, confused and lonely. Lydia left so did Scott, Stiles and Isaac.


	2. Chapter 2

*Flashback*

"um guys... I need to talk to you" Allison got up and stood in front of them all.  
"I'm...I'm not human well at least I don't think I am" they all looked at me like I was crazy.  
"Right, so your a superhero is that it" stiles said sarcastically. Allison looked at him for a few seconds and then turned her head straight and walked out the room to the stairs they all followed and then she did a front aerial over the banister and landed on her feet like a cat.  
"Now do you still think I'm lying" stiles shakes his head.  
"I'm going to need more proof"  
"Proof? What kind of proof " Allison said confused.  
"Fight Derek and we will see if your lying" Allison nodded, Derek walked towards me but stopped 10 feet away and then charged at Allison she did a side aerial over him, he turned around quickly and Allison hit him with her left elbow he fell back. Allison turned to face them and then Derek got back up behind Allison's back and tried to sneak up on her he went to punch her in the head but she moved her head to the right and his arm went past her shoulder, she grabbed it and through him over her and he landed flat on his back. She stood hands on her hips "believe me now I just defended an alpha and not even a scratch."

*End of Flashback*


	3. Chapter 3

Allison got up and turned around as she was walking to her next class she felt people looking at her including Scott, stiles and Lydia. Allison sat in the back bet herself and stiles and Scott sat next to each other, Lydia sat next...Allison, Allison was surprised when Lydia sat next to her she hadn't had anything to do with Allison for the last few months.

"You, know it wasn't our fault...it was Derek's" Allison sat in silence

*Flashback*  
Allison looked at her phone  
"Oh looks like I have to go see you later" Allison walked out as Derek got off the floor.  
An hour later...  
Allison was on the phone with Lydia (that was still at Derek's house) Allison heard Derek and Scott arguing on the phone.  
"She has to go!" Derek argued  
"Why?!"  
"I'm not having a member in the pack that is stronger that the alpha!" "but..." "your going against your alpha?" They continued arguing.

"Hey I've gotta go" Lydia said  
"ok" Allison said softly she hung up. Allison kicked the chair and then it smashed up then wall, then she tipped her desk and the light on it smashed, she pulled down the curtain and clawed the wall leaving claw marks and then passed her back into the corner and slipped down with a thud a started to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

After hours of crying Allison picked herself up wiped away the tears as she walked into her bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror as tears slowly ran down her face, she quickly punched the mirror causing it to shatter, her hand bleeding, there was no pain other than what she felt inside, but it wasn't from her hand, she watched as her hand healed quickly and she washed off the blood, she looked at her broken mirror.  
"What am I" she thought out loud. Allison was a witch she knew that, she had always been but she wasn't just a witch.

*Flash back*  
Allison aged 12

Allison ran, she ran as fast and as hard as she could but tripped, whacked her head and she was unconscious, when she awoke she was in a room, she was sat in an old wooden chair but she wasn't chained up, suddenly a pair of red eyes appeared followed by a blue pair, the got closer and closer, she didn't recognise them, she was paralysed because of shock she sat still they each grabbed one of her wrists and bit down hard and blood poured down onto the floor off her arm, Allison was again losing consciousness, when she was out she had a strange dream

blood, blood everywhere she had caused it she had blood all over her, blood dripped from her mouth she thought the taste was delicious.

Allison woke in her bed not 100% knowing what had happened but she remember it a little.

*end of Flashback*

Allison laid onto her bed and soon after fell asleep dreaming of that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Allison awoke when hearing a thud she didn't even notice when her eyes went a mix of bright blue and red she got up and jumped out and ran very fast to where the sound came from. She arrived at a forest, and slowly walked inside. Derek was there, he walked forward till he stopped in front of her. He looked into her eyes.

"Change" he said serious

"Excuse me" Allison said in her best what-do-you-want-me-do voice

"Change into your inner animal" he said looking around "Ok" Allison said still a little confused but know what he briefly meant. When she changed she didn't grow any extra hair she had long teeth and had long claws just a werewolf but her ears turned vampire like and she was pale like she had been frozen.

"Derek, what are you doing," a voice came from the woods on the left. Allison quickly turned her head. Scott saw her changed and stopped walking.

"We can train her" Derek said looking at Scott. Scott nodded his head and walked up to Allison.

"So your letting me back in the pack" Derek nodded. Allison had a smile planted on her face.

"Lesson one, let's see how good you really are, against two wolves" Allison stepped back.

"Well what are you waiting for" she said smiling. Scott and Derek started to walk then stopped 10 feet away.

"Don't hold back" Scott said smiling. Derek ran up to her first followed by Scott, Derek did a right hook, she ducked and it went over her, she elbowed him in the stomach, she straight away kicked Scott with her right leg, he dodged it, he grabbed her and twisted her around so she was facing Derek, she smiles and reached back and grabbed Scott's shoulders and pushed up into a handstand to come down the others side, he turned around and before he knew it she was gone he turned around to face Derek but he was on the floor knocked out soon to wake up. Scott closed his eyes and used his werewolf senses to locate her, when he found she was sneaking up behind him he quickly turned around and pounced on her. She fell back with Scott on top of her. He looked at her for five seconds before leaning in to kiss her, after three seconds of him kissing her she flipped them over so she was on top, she broke the kiss

"Your to easy to trick" she jumped off him and landed on her feet. "Your both down, so I'm guessing I win and I can go home" she said already leaving as Scott and Derek got up off the floor.

"This is going to be different" Derek said. As Allison was about to fall asleep she saw two figures at the bottom of her her bed she recognised the eyes anywhere, it brought back memories, these two men were the ones that did this two her.

"Allison, you will do as we say and nothing else" one of the males said, Allison fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

Allison awoke when her alarm went off meaning she had to go to school. She got out of her bed not remembering going to sleep, or anything after she got on her bed, Allison stood but fell back down her legs felt like jelly. She stood again but his time she was okay. She walked into her bathroom and turned on the shower and undressed and then got in after 30 mins of getting dressed and makeup and hair she was done she went down stairs and said goodbye to her dad and left for school. Once she was there she went straight to her locker and got out her math book and put it in her bag, she felt warm hands on her waist, she turned and she kissed Scott.

"Hey" Scott said with a grin. Just as Allison was going to speak stiles came over

"Am I interrupting anything" Scott shook his head

"Not really" Allison turned back around and Scott let go off her waist and turned to face stiles. The bell rang

"See you" Allison said as she kissed Scott. As soon as class started Allison sat in a seat and was listening to the teachers boring lecture about math and all of a sudden Allison's vision was starting to become blurry and heard her name but it sounded like it was coming from her head and then blank.

'Allison kill them, kill them all'

Allison awoke surrounded by people, she was lying on the floor with the teacher on the phone calling an ambulance. As the ambulance people were asking her how she felt. Scott, Stiles and Lydia came over, the people assisting Allison left

"Are you ok?" Scott asked with a worried expression on his face. Allison nodded. He pulled her into a tight hug and then let go.

"What happened?" Lydia said holding Allison's shoulders.

"I- I don't know I just fainted I guess" Allison said staring at the ground she couldn't forget the voice that said 'Allison kill them, kill them all" Allison was confused,who was she meant to kill?


End file.
